The red cells of patients with positive blood cultures are being analyzed for acquisition of a non-genetically determined Kell antigen. Patients with a serologically determined saline anti-Kell are being monitored for infection. Bacterial filtrates are being analyzed for inhibitory property for anti-Kell and ability to confer Kell-like antigens on Kell negative red cells.